User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - 29th April 2012
Hello and welcome, to the first ever Grenade Gazzette… typed on Microsoft Word. -_- You see, my ISP has once again decided that little kids need some time to recover their Papa KDRs, so they’ve gone and slowed my net down. I don’t know when this will actually get on the Wiki, so bear with me xD Okay. Today, I give you the first (and possibly last) GP Only Weapon Reviews, simply because I decided that my inbox is a jungle already, and does not need any more MYST crates, and also because I heard that the CZ Scorpion sucks. Incidentally, I need to talk about it too. I also talk a little about Nexon forcing me to level up faster (Sounds weird, right?)I also make up for the forgotten poem by rewriting Nexon’s F2P Pledge, plus a new section, Noob Of The Week. Finally, I write about something very important, everywhere. This is gonna be a long one. Weapon Reviews Super Shorty The first GP Shotgun released in a long time, ever since Tommygun9504’s existence, in fact. It scared me. I basically unloaded it all on some poor Viper coming round the corner, and I was surprised at the pump speed. I got all three shots off, and the kill, before she’d even finished pumping her R870 MCS. Poor chick. Reload is a little slow, and you need to do it often, especially with the three-shot capacity of the shotgun. Double Barrel Man might actually like it :O (You know who you are…) M1 Garand Similar to the G18 Cobra, in the sense that… I hated it until I pressed F. The full auto fire mode on the M1 Garand, while being out of place, completely changes the environment you’d use this weapon in. I tried to use it like an M14, and after 10 deaths and 4 kills, I took the hint and experimented a bit. I soon found myself grasping Multis and Ultras, but that’s simply because nobody’s ever grouped together enough for a Fantastic, and when I try for an Unbelievable, there’s always about 4 M32s. It’s fantastic at medium-close range, as an offensive weapon. The recoil prevents you from using it as an M14, even on Papa. USMC KA BAR I hate this knife. I’ve never even finished a full match with it. Damn EMODS keep kicking me. Seriously though, it’s awesome. It has a surprisingly long range for a knife that’s about the same size as an M9, and has the ability to OHK on occasion, using the secondary attack. I’ve heard people say it’s the GP Tracker. While it’s lighter and more powerful, and has longer range than the M9, it attacks fairly slowly, at Bowie Knife speed. However, it’s still a dangerous weapon. Shooty, your answer to shifting Noobjato specialists… lies here. Stuck between a Czech SMG and a .22 rifle. Title says it all. I want to know whether or not I should get the CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 (I think that’s its name) or the Remington M597 VTR. I hear that the only drawback of the CZ Scorpion is its recoil and spread. As you know, I live in Papa West, so that should be no problem. On the other hand, the Remington M597 VTR seems like a unique weapon, and I like unique weapons. That’s why I bought The Golden Gun and the M249 Para (and loving them.) Nexon, I don’t want to powerlevel! Nexon has made Job Two involve Search and Destroy, which, as long as it has no SnD powerlevelers, I keep winning. Because of that, I keep getting EXP. Go away, I only want the Function Box, not Captain 1st Class! (I’m not actually captain. It’s just there for dramatic effect.) The F2P Pledge – Tommy Style #First, Combat Arms will never cost a penny to play. Period. We'll always make sure it costs way more than that. #Second, we believe that in any first-person shooter, being able to use real money to buy an uber gun sucks. However, for us, we believe that if you give us money, we'll make new guns for you to spend money on. It makes the game dependant on money and not skill (but then again, so does hacks), and hacks skill is what a first-person shooter is all about. #Third, no unbalanced weapons will be bought with Nexon Cash. Ever. Apart from the M416 CQB, XM8, M4 Super 90, etc, etc. If you're looking for the Golden Gun that will help you pwn everything with one shot, look elsewhere, because it's not here. The Golden Gun pwns with two shots on this game. #Finally, you’ll never have to pay a subscription fee. However, we recommend spending thousands on NX. Every single one of Nexon's games is Free-to-Play, but Pay-to-Win, and subscription free. You need a free Nexon Passport to play, and that's it. However, NX makes the game more fun, and gives us a reason not to ban you. Noob Of The Week Warning. The following article contains illiterate players who are most likely 10 years old or under. If you are a Grammar Nazi, we urge you to reconsider reading this article. If you must read it, ensure that there is an inanimate object nearby that you may vent your rage on. You have been warned… I was in Oil Rig, snipers only again, and I was doing the usual M39 EMR spraying, shooting down accusations of using a semi, and noscoping with the M107CQ SE Ghillie, when a HiSec case dropped at the corpse of a quickscoping comrade. I camped it, and waited for the killer to come forward and receive his prize. He was promptly sprayed in the face. While this was going on, a hardscoping, PFC teammate had picked up the HiSec Case, which happened to be black. I asked him if he had any Black HiSec Keys with which to open his newly stolen case, to which he replied: “I will haz one s00n.” After the match, he was seen on a megaphone (most likely from the Function Box) begging for Black HiSec Keys. I decided to whisper him and tell him that Black HiSec Keys are bought with real money, and that nobody is going to spend real money on any random player, to which he replied “Shut dah f*** upz, they’ll gift meh soonz!” Two matches later, I decided to whisper him and ask him what he got from the case, to which he replied “U n00b, nobodyz haz gifted meh yet!” So I then pointed out how stupid it was to pick up a Black HiSec Case when you have no means of getting a key for it. He then quit, and hopefully uninstalled Combat Arms, so I went and played a Rattlesnake SnD. The same thing happened, so I went and played ArmA II, where people are mature and have good sportsmanship when they get killed. Dedication. It’s what makes things work, and it’s what I make my choices with. It’s the reason I’m in my current clan, it’s the reason I keep playing Combat Arms, and it’s the reason I’m on CAWiki. Speaking of which, I’ve been on CAWiki since I made my Tommygun9504 account on Combat Arms (actually, about a week prior), and while I haven’t been here as long as many, I’ve been here enough to see editors who come and go, and those who come and stay. There are a few different levels people go to, inside this wiki. There are those who come when they need information, never anytime else. They’re usually anons. There are those who come every so often and edit every so often. They’re also usually anons, sometimes registered users. (Of course, the registered users sometimes can’t help it. Some people have school, some people lose their laptops and some people’s computers break.) There are those who come on a regular basis, edit and comment often, and become involved sometimes. They are usually registered, but there are anons like this, who need to create an account. This means you, logs. There are those people who become a major part of the wiki, adding to it and improving it constantly. These people are almost always registered, and if there are any anons in this section, make an account RIGHT NAO. Most of all, there are the people who make things tick. Whether they make the virtual gears turn, keep the Wiki clean or run the polls (which are getting quite hilarious xD) They have shown a huge amount of dedication. Without these people’s dedication, the others would have nothing to be dedicated to. Tømmŷgüñ95°4 13:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts